


Aaoabs wild adventure with Barack and A Toe And HagSan

by windywitch



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexy, This is the best thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windywitch/pseuds/windywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baarack aNd Aoba and Haga-san and Toe Get Hot And Memed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaoabs wild adventure with Barack and A Toe And HagSan

**Author's Note:**

> Aoba ttouches the p ee n and

It was a sunnye day in Midororijiiaima. Aoab was working at hte store. Suddenly Hafga-San burst in . "ロケットニップル！！！！！！！！！！！！" he said befo re blasting oiff. "geez i Wonder what HIS pproblem is ." aoabs gasped inh pleasure. he walked otuside . Suddenlyh............the man Aobaa saw took his breath agway. "Heeleo, I am hte presdedient of the You Ess Ay. " Aoba felt lhis cheeks getting hot. 'H-HHelo...........mr preiesident of the You Ess Ay...." he mubkmbled. "my name is Babarack ObMa." the sexxy President said. "Bababrakc OBema...." Aoba Said, noticing ObAAMA was also blushing slightlyl,. Aobas heart was going DOOkE DOeki. "bArack......." he said. oBama cuped h is chek in his hand. "Aobabay....." he gasped. Suddenly they staredinto eachotherhsd eyes. 

Aobab took ObABm to his house. "YThis is ym house, Barack..........." obama was looking into his humble Abobed. AOba took Barack to his room . Aoba toicuehd the door knob, and the sight that met his Eeye Bals...........  
Toe was laying on the beed. With a rose in his Spaghetti Hole Moutht. aOBa and Obaama blushed. "oH............" Toe WInked. Aoba Immediately wa s missing aal of his lcothes and Baarack got a booner. Imnstantly Aoaba ripped off Totes and BaARACks CLothes. And they all amde out and Gave birth to a Melon. The n They tocuehd Nippeles and licked the DidllyDingDong IN their Panants. 

At ttge End, they were all tired. and . Toe and bArack and Aoaoababab went to sleep and dreaemed of Special Meatballs. Not the regular meetballs. The spe cial meeatballs. And then Tae walked in and WOndered why Toe and Tae are So Alike. In the Names. Then Mididiororjriimjjimim started Vibrating and Aoba Cried a little bit because He Could Not Walk . He had the ah ssole. The rava ged assh o le and Thhen Haga-San Walked IN because He felt the Vibratitions in Space.

"Hghello Aob Oh"  
Aoavba blushed. HE TOLD Hagas-san to get on the bed. SO he edid. HAAGa San HJad a foursoem with all the peoeple eventually and it was a international crisis because Barrack Obanana had been hAVING A foursome with Toe, AoaB, And HaagSa . n. It was hott. And KOujAKU Lit on Fire. Becase [HE IS BURNING]. Aobssacould not walk. Toe Was vibrating for a while and then turned into an aActual Toe. Haggsan Got so Memed on he went tot homsolexual spac.e The E nd .


End file.
